Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange (ヒューゴー・ストレンジ, Hyūgō Sutorenji) was the resident psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum and is skilled manipulator first gained fame as a brilliant psychiatrist who works and dedicated his life of protecting Gotham City even the earth as a whole new successor as Batman and a hero savior as leads a top-secret military/security organization, TYGER and declared that he had fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar, and later lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order through deception, political manipulation, and even aiding and abetting some of Batman's most dangerous foes, to learn behind more of secrets of Batman and beyond and possibly take his place as hero and savior. Since then, he has played a part in most of the primary storylines, as both an enemy and ally to the Bat Family and Batman. He briefly was, an agent of the Light. "So, you know my name. Good, because I know everything about you. Your darkest secret. Your ultimate weakness. I know you are... Bruce Wayne! How does it feel Wayne? To stand on the very stones that ran with your parents' blood. Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help bury your feelings, hiding your true self? You are a truly extraordinary specimen...... I will enjoy breaking you." :—Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography First gaining fame as a psychiatrist who declared that he’d fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar, Professor Hugo Strange lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into his greatest obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to possibly take his place by any means necessary. Hugo’s obligational side has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head – for if Bruce himself tries anything that would ever get Hugo angered, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… Appearance Hugo Strange was shown as is a Caucasian, bald, tall and somewhat skinny man who sports with a beard. Strange wore a pair of silver bottle rimmed glasses and a long white lab coat, that had his name tag on it along with an Arkham logo. In addition, Strange also wore black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. *Hair Color: None (bald, but Gray bearded) *Skin Color: Not Known *Eye Color: Not Known *Height: 6 ft. 10 in. *Weight: 160 lb. Attributes *Trained to physical and mental perfection. *Extensive Knowledge of Genetics. *Obsessed with Batman. *Master of hypnotism and mind control. *Expert in most known forms of martial arts. *Photographic memory. *Expert escape artist. Gallery Background Personality Being an experienced psychiatrist, Hugo Strange is a cunning analyst of the human psyche. He chooses his words carefully and manages to manipulate people around him without them even noticing it. Hugo Strange was dedicated to understanding the workings of the human mind, no matter what it took. He had very little remorse for his actions, given that he let Mad Hatter experiment on the forgotten patients to perfect the drug he used to mind-control his experiments. Hugo was also sadistic and arrogant, and constantly tried to boast his superiority over Batman (and where he informed Selina's partner that he'd enjoy dissecting his and her brains). Relationships Friends/Allies *TYGER *Quincy Sharp *Walker Solan Family Neutral *Batman *Catwoman Rivals *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller Enemies *Joker *Penguin *other Arkham inmates *other Blackgate prisoners Powers and Abilities While the source of his physical prowess is debatable, Hugo possesses speed and agility that borders on inhuman, allowing him to avoid most danger to his person. He is an accomplished martial artist, able to hold his own even when fighting all 3 Gotham knights (Batman, Robin, and Nightwing), as well as Catwoman, Bane and more of Batman's bad guys. In battle, his unique fighting-style is a cross between defensive and offensive, allows him to adapt to seemingly any situation and use any item of the very battlefield to his advantage. He also possesses super-human endurance and recovery, as evidenced when he was in the middle of a big explosion, yet survived with no permanent damage. Hugo is able the fend off multiple opponents due to his enhanced DNA which he has been extracting from various inmates, even the ones during his time as a Arkham psychiatrist. Powers Abilities * Psychiatry: Hugo is trained to physical perfection and is a brilliant psychological analyst, with extensive knowledge of psychoactive substances. * Genius-Level Intellect: Hugo is able to single-handedly figure out Batman's secret identity, a feat no one else has been able to duplicate thus far. * Science: Hugo has shown, with help from Mad Hatter, the ability to create a formula that practically hypnotizes his guards to follow all his commands. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis External links *Hugo Strange Wikipedia *Hugo Strange DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TYGER Category:Former Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Psychiatry Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Professors Category:Geniuses Category:Area 51 Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters